


So Real [fanvid]

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fanvids, Idiots in Love, If my chest was this canon I'd have shot my heart upon it, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Regret, Why weren't they together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: Kathryn Janeway + Chakotay = heartache of the sweetest kind.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Videos + Playlists + Soundtracks





	So Real [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> My CoronaProject was figuring out how to make fanvids. This is my second one and I really have no idea what I'm doing, but what hey.
> 
> Anyway, I've been obsessed with this song since the first time I heard it and now I'm inflicting my obsession on the internets. Also, I cannot find the lyrics anywhere online so I hope I got them right? This is what I hear when I listen to this song anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the footage or music in this video. All content belongs to its original owners. This video is purely fan-made. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**So Real  
**

_Deutsch Duke  
_

So long I lost track of time  
Trapped inside this prison in my mind  
This world that I can’t escape  
Doing all I can just to survive

I was wrong, you don’t belong to me  
I’m just another, doubt you’ll remember me  
I was wrong, you don’t belong to me  
I’m just another one, doubt you’ll remember me

Remember me  
Remember me

Tear this heart out  
Love, oh  
We’re living just like strangers for so long  
Do you realise  
What is here beside you?

Tear this heart out  
Love, oh  
We’re living just like strangers for so long  
Do you realise  
What I see inside you?

Remember me  
Remember me

* * *


End file.
